The new taichou in Sereitei
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: Byakuya has an older sister! shes been missing for 350 years! what happens when she suddenly appears in soul society again? Major OOCness for Byakuya and eventual Renji x OC pairing
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Chapter 1**_ (Rewritten) Prologue

General Story Summary: Byakuya has an older sister *gasp* she has not been seen in Soul Society for 350 years. When she suddenly appears back what will happen? (Byakuya very OOC!!! Possible Renji x OC)

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach I wouldn't be writing this story would I!!

Yay I've found something I can add to this super super short chappie!! It's important so remember this!!!

(Don't diss my story if u don't like it!!) Yeah this will probably be really bad because it is my first attempt at a full length story! I apologize if any of my characters are OOC (except for Byakuya 'cause he's kinda got to be!!) I haven't really read/ watched much of Bleach!!! Basically if I've got any writing in brackets and bold it's something that isn't part of the story!!! (I'm saying something there!)

It was 350 years ago that Kuchiki Sarika was estranged from the Kuchiki family line and disappeared from Soul Society's knowledge … Byakuya who was very close to her was in despair … the one person he could talk to, or relate to in any way was gone, never to be seen again (at least that's what he thought). When she disappeared and no one not even the most skilled tracker could sense her _reiatsu _he knew she had died. He slowly grew colder and wouldn't open up to anyone. The only other person he could open up to was his wife. Who died shortly after. That was why his personality is like that. The cold person who seemed to be unfeeling and unwelcoming was really a heart broken sad man. **(Really uncreative I know)**.

Now, 350 years ago Byakuya will remember everything that she had done for Soul Society by praying for her in his families' shrine before going to the initiation ceremony for the new captains for the 3rd, 5th and 9th squads whose captains were lost when Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen betrayed Soul Society.

Byakuya sighed at the thought of Aizen. It's been 4 years since Kurosaki Ichigo mortally wounded him almost to the point of death. He escaped with the help of the 4th Espada and is in hiding from Soul Society's detection while healing himself. Soul Society is still recovering from the battle that occurred during his and Kurosaki's fight. All Soul Society could do was sit and wait until he made his next move.

A/N: I apologise for the shortness of this chappie but I was feeling really unmotivated and couldn't really think of anything to add!!! Any way I want to know what people other than my friends think of my idea so yeah … I apologise for any stuff ups and all the exclamation marks that I will most definitely use!!!


	2. Chapter 2 selection

_**Chapter 2**_ Selection

Chapter Summary: The new 3rd, 5th and 9th squad taichous are being announced!! Who will they be who is the surprise guest??

Disclaimer: Yay I own bleach!!! Yeah and Zebras have wings and can fly!! If I did own it I wouldn't be so poor!!!

OK Yeah I'm gonna update this earlier than I originally stated (like just after the 1st chapter) Cause of the shortness of Chapter 1!!!! I am sorry for the major OOCness of Byakuya because it's necessary! The 3 _reviews or more till I update_ rule will apply as of now so please review or this story won't be updated!!!

"Now on to more important matters" Yamamoto Sou-Taichou said to the shinigami who were gathered on the lawn outside the biggest building in the shinigami barracks. "We need to appoint new taichous for the 3rd, 5th and 9th squads"

"This'll be interesting" Renji whispered into Byakuya's ear. Byakuya just grunted. It didn't matter to him anyway … he was already a taichou anyway. Little did Renji know Byakuya already knew who was getting the positions for 5th and 9th squads.

"The taichou for the 9th squad will be Abarai Renji" Yamamoto said

"Hmm it did turn out to be interesting" he said as he walked out to get his new captains haori.

"Yay Go Renji" Rukia yelled from her spot next to Ichigo while everyone else was cheering.

Byakuya actually managed to get a smile on his face. (His really annoying fuku-taichou was leaving maybe he'll just manage to get a more laid back one this time)

"The taichou for the 5th squad will be Isane Kotetsu"

"Oh my god! No way." she whispered "I don't deserve this" She walked up and got her haori anyway.

After everyone had finished applauding Yamamoto said "Now for the 3rd squad captaincy position, we have had some difficulty in deciding the taichou for this squad. We do not have someone to take this position so we will have all the taichous and fuku-taichous to vote for who they want"

"I'll do it" an unfamiliar voice said from a tree in the back of the gathering. Everyone turned towards it. Sitting in the tree was a girl that looked to be about 26 with long, wavy, black hair, bright green eyes and a very fit body in shinigami robes. Most of the males were struggling not to have dirty thoughts. She had something that looked suspiciously like a zanpakuto in a sheath around her waist. Byakuya stared in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi yelled

"My, my, my don't you know my dear?" she said jumping down from the tree gracefully."

"No we don't" Soi Fon yelled

"Hmmm that's no good then" she said "Well I'm …"

"Damnit we don't really care who you are what do you want here" Kurotsuchi yelled "and are you a specimen I can experiment on? That's the big question"

"Nee-sama" Byakuya whispered

"What are you talking about nii-sama" Rukia yelled "You can't honestly be saying that this woman isn't our sister. Who is she?"

"What the hell little brother! You haven't told Rukia about me I'm ashamed" the stranger yelled.

"Everyone, this is the ex-Kuchiki Sarika … my older sister" He said ignoring her question.

"Hang on who cares about who I am? I said I'd be the 3rd squads taichou didn't I?"

"Umm … yeah OK" Yamamoto who for the 1st time in his life was actually surprised … he had thought Kuchiki Sarika was dead. He held out the haori not fully paying attention to what he was doing. A hollow could have attacked and he would have done nothing.

"Thank you she sad after grabbing her haori then jumping back into the tree she every one had noticed her in. Once again everyone was flabbergasted … she was so graceful the girls thought … the males thought she was reeeeally good looking!!

"Ummm … Okay that concludes the meeting . Thank you" Yamamoto said. Everyone but Byakuya, Rukia and Sarika started to walk away.

"What the hell happened to you Byakuya? You actually looked surprised to see me" Sarika said as soon as they were alone.

"Well when you're _reiatsu _disappeared everyone thought you had died" he replied

"Just because of that?! There are ways to hide your _reiatsu_! Yoruichi did it."

"How do you know about that?"

"Just because I wasn't in Soul Society doesn't mean I don't know about the happenings here little brother" she said "I know everything that has happened since I left 350 years ago … I know all about Ichigo and his little friends too"

"Hmm yeah" he said slightly embarrassed that she knew he'd lost.

"Byakuya could you please tell me who this is!" Rukia said feeling left out

"Yeah about that … why haven't you told Rukia about me?"

"Well um … Rukia this is my/ our **(he corrected) **Older sister. The ex-Kuchiki Sarika. And in answer to your question Sarika. I thought you were dead so I didn't think to tell her about you."

"Why not nii-sama" Rukia said "I think I would have liked to have known something like that"

"Well I didn't okay … I'm going I need to talk to my new fuku-taichou" he said then started walking off..

"Well bye little brother!!" Sarika yelled not liking to be ignored.

"Sayonara nii-sama" Rukia said

"Bye Rukia-chan" he said "Nee-sama" he added with a nod

Sarika huffed "Pompous bastard" she said as she walked off "Ta ta Rukia!!!"** (note Sarika rarely ever uses honorifics like san, chan etc.)**

"Um yeah Okay" she replied really confused at the lack of an honorific for someone who she had only met just then.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Arrangements

_**Chapter 3**_ Sleeping Arrangements

Summary: Sarika realises that she doesn't know where she is supposed to sleep so she goes to ask Byakuya if she can sleep in his room like in the old days. What will Byakuya say? Little surprise at the end.

Meh I'm bored so I decided I may as well update … some chick at my school caught the swine flu so Im like stuck at home bein bored out of my mind … so theres nothing much 2 do except write this story and/or do homework which aint the funnest thing ever so enjoy this early chappie

Um okay for something if someone doesn't get why Byakuya and Sarika are saying the same things near the end it's because they are brother and sister and they both share similar dreams (doesn't really spoil anything does it?)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

3 hours after the conversation between herself, Byakuya and Rukia, Sarika was walking towards the 3rd squads building. When she got there she realised _I've got nowhere to stay!! Hmm where should I go? Should I ask my fuku-taichou or go to Byakuya? … Definitely Byakuya, I don't even know who my fuku-taichou is!!! _She ran towards Byakuya's room by following his _reiatsu _then knocked on his door. "What do you want Sarika?" he yelled without opening the door.

"Open the door Byakuya I want to talk to you

"No way!! Nuh-uh!! Never!! I'm busy any way!!"

"Suuure!! Open the door Bya-chan" she said using her nickname for him from when they were younger.

"Yeah Bya-chan open the door" Rukia said from inside chuckling "Bya-chan so funny!!"

"Rukia Shut up!!" he said

"Of course Bya-chan"

"Rukia" He said sternly "NOW!! Give your nii-sama some respect"

"Okay" she said "Bya-chan" she added in a cough before being shushed.

Little did they know that while they were having their argument Sarika had opened the windows and walked in without their knowledge.

"Bya-chan you know you left your window open!!" Sarika said from the dining room area "This is a really nice place you got here"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Byakuya said. Rukia mistook that he was saying this to her did what he said and went to look for Ichigo.

"This is so like old times" Sarika said.

"Hey Renji!! What ya doin?!!?" Ichigo yelled outside Byakuya's door.

"Crap!! Damnit! You Idiot. I was spying on the really cute chick who says she's Byakuya's sister" Renji yelled

"Damnit you pervert!! She's way too old for you" Byakuya shouted

"Damn you Ichigo They know I'm out here now" he shouted while continuing to curse Ichigo with all the swear words and curses he knew (which there are a lot of!!)

While that facade was going on Sarika and Byakuya were having their own conversation.

"What's his name?" she asked and all she got was a confused look on his face "the really rude one who's yelling" she said in response to the look.

"Oh that's Renji the new 9th squad taichou and my ex-fuku-taichou" **(Wow that's a lot of hyphens!!)**__

"Oh the super _kawaii_ (cute) pineapple head!"

Renji who had just finished yelling at Ichigo, who had started to ignore him when Rukia found him to start making out** (this is kinda really brief there is nothing much about their relationship in this but if you want me to change it post a reply and if there are a majority of people that want it I will change it), **had heard Sarika's last sentence. "I know I'm cute but I! Don't! Have! Pineapple! Hair!" he yelled really loudly.

"Yeah you do" Ichigo yelled

"I agree with strawberry!!" (Translation of Ichigo whose name she had heard before) she yelled while walking towards the door **(She's totally forgotten why she went there!!) **She walked out of Byakuya's house/room thing. (What is it? Please send a reply and tell me!!) "Soooo" she said as she walked towards Renji "Who's Ichigo" then started walking with him.

"Oh yeah … he's the orange haired idiot over there" he said then pointed towards him sitting on a bench with Rukia on the ground floor.

"You're right Renji" he yelled noticing Renji pointing at him "She is cute!! Rukia slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he said to Rukia

Sarika growled "God Damnit you bakemono that's not how you talk to a taichou!!"

"I'm not even a shinigami so who cares!!?"

"Baka" Renji mumbled

"Hmmm is that true? How bout a fight then!?" Sarika yelled to Ichigo

"Yeah sure" Ichigo yelled.

5 seconds later Ichigo got his butt whooped and was dubbed "Strawberry Shortcakes"

The next night Byakuya woke up in a sweat. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. And to top it all off he'd had a really horrible nightmare. His sister had come back to haunt him with her evil pink monkey legions. He sat up and felt something clinging to him tightly. His mind was racing. _Oh no it's a pink monkey! They've come to take me away to their homeland. _The "Thing" mumbled something unintelligible in his ear. He look down and was about to say "What the bloody hell is that," then he noticed it was Sarika. He poked her "Sarika get off me" he said

She just mumbled and adjusted her position clinging onto Byakuya even tighter.

"Sarika" He said as he nudged her on the shoulder … No response but to cling on tighter. "Sarika for crying out loud wake up!!' he yelled getting majorly pissed.

"Shut up you stupid pink monkeys" she mumbled. Huh? "What are you talking about nee-sama?" he said going all formal for some reason.

"I said shut up stupid monkeys!!" she yelled then punched him in the face.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

OMG I just finished watching one of the movies!! Super awesome!! I saw Ikkaku's bankai for the first time (really really cool!!) and so is Rukia's shikai!! That chapter was longer than I expected!!! I was only expecting it 2 be like a page it's a page and 3/4s ha ha lol (weird) don't you just love what I did to Byakuya (I'm so mean to him … I could stop but its 2 much fun!!) Anyway thanks to all my fans cough cough (even though there aren't any!!) Anyway as of now I'm gonna scrap the 3 reply rule!!! Too slack to wait for reviews!! So I'll just update as I write each chappie!! Oh yeah also I would like a beta reader if anyones interested!!! Please review!!


	4. Chap4 What the hell happened to Byachan

_**Chapter 4**_ What the hell happened to Byakuya??

Summary: All of the taichous are gossiping about what happened to Byakuya for him to get a black eye when Sarika spills the beans in a very subtle way and embarrasses Byakuya. (HAHAHAHA I'm so mean!!!)

Disclaimer: The typical disclaimer applies but I'm 2 slack 2 write it!!!

Once again so major boredom so heres another chapter!! Um yeah at the start when I have this: oOo it basically means the start of a different conversation!! Any way I have written this one with the help of my best buds _Little Miss Angsty_!!and _Shinioni on Coffee_!!! Thank you very much for helping me with this chappie!! (Read their story's if you like mine because I help them with plots and stuff while they help me with mine! Even though little miss angsty mainly writes prince of tennis fanfics)

The taichous were having their daily meeting but none of them were paying any attention to what Yamamoto sou-taichou was saying.

"Byakuya what happened to your eye" a concerned Unohana said to Byakuya when they walked in "Why didn't you come to me or one of my subordinates?"

"To be honest I don't really want to talk about it" he replied.

oOo

"Did you hear that Byakuya got bashed by a woman in the human world? They say she asked for a photo … he said no and then got bashed!" some one said.

"Well I heard that Ichigo had asked Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage and started a fist fight with him?"

oOo

"Hey did you hear Byakuya and Renji had a lovers fight last night"

"Shut up" Renji said "There is absolutely _nothing _between us!!"

"Yeah believe what you want Renji' Soi Fon said "We all see something between you two!"

"Um yeah" Sarika said to Renji "Renji I think I punched Byakuya in my sleep last night"

"YOU DID WHAT TO WHO?!" he yelled interrupting Yamamoto's fascinating comment about the number of loose souls in the human world.

"Hmmm … is there something you'd like to share with us Renji?" Yamamoto said after being rudely interrupted.

"Um well … yes. No. maybe … not …"he stopped talking because Sarika had clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" she whispered to him "Do not tell anyone! You got that" he nodded as he tried to mumble around her hand **(Eeeew yuck much!!)**

"Yeah guys it was nothing … It's not like I punched my brother in my sleep or anything"

_Smooth Very smooth_ Renji thought and folded his arms in defeat.

Byakuya hung his head in shame. _I'm doomed … I'm very very doomed_ he thought.

"How did you do that Sarika" Kenpachi said

"Do what" she paused trying to remember who he was "Um … what's your name again?"

"How come you don't know my name" **(Poor poor Kenpachi!!) :)**

"Yeeeah I may have known it yesterday, but I kinda clashed with Byakuya last night, my memory is kinda fuzzy!'

"Okaaay then" he said

"Oh yeah I remember that little pink haired toddler who was on your back was calling you Ken-chan!"

**(Insert Cricket noises here!!!)**

"…" (wtf?!)

Everyone stared. Sarika who was looking around at everyone had just then noticed a flash of white hair sticking up from behind Komamura.

"Ooooh I didn't see you there shorty, you're so cute!" she ran up to him and put her hands on Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"Get offa me you crazy woman!!!" he said with his voice strained.

"Aww … is the little cutie sad? I'm gonna give him a hug just to cheer him up" she said then hugged him.

Hitsugaya who was already angry at being called short and cute got even angrier. And to be honest Hitsugaya reeeeally really angry **(which he was at the moment) **is not pretty. "I'm only gonna say it once more" he said angrily "Get offa me now! Or I'll get out Hyorinmaru"

Next thing Hitsugaya knew her hands had been taken off him and he was being flung back towards a wall. He looked up to see Ukitake and Soi Fon holding him back. "Let go of me" He yelled "I wanna go at her" He could also hear yelling from the other side of the room where Sarika was being held back by Komamura and Kyoraku. "Damnit I wanna give him a hug! … He's too cute to resist!!"

"That's it I'm getting out Hyorinmaru!!" he went to get out his zanpakuto when firm hands grasped his wrists.

"Calm down please Hitsugaya" Ukitake whispered/pleaded in his ear. Hitsugaya's teal eyes flashed in anger than acceptance "Okay as long as _SHE_ stays away from me!"

"Oh come on Shiro-chan, I wanna hug!!"

Hitsugaya let out a cry of anger. "Ukitake and Soifon let go of me now or more people than necessary will get hurt!"

"Oh crap that's it I'm leaving" Renji said "This is too much ruckus!!"

"Everyone shut up now" Yamamoto yelled over everyone's extremely loud yelling ... (It could be heard from the other side of Sereitei) " Hitsugaya and Sarika settle this dispute now or you'll lose your captains positions!!"

"OK then we're good" they both said in unison. Hitsugaya shot her a nasty glare that said _this isn't over!!_ Sarika just shrugged adding a smile that said _I still wanna hug you cutie!!_

Yay thank you for reading this chappie!! As I said in my earlier authors note thanks heaps to shinioni on coffee and Little miss angsty!! As I said in my previous chappid stuff the 3 reply rule I cant be stuffed waiting ill just update every now and then (cause there is definitely more!!) This was half a space filler and half part of the story!! Tata until next chapter!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 why am i not surprised?

_**Chapter 5 **_Why I am not surprised?

**Summary:** Hitsugaya decides to provoke Sarika into a sword fight as a result of their little tiff in the captains meeting the day before. Who will win and what's the mini surprise that I've randomly decided to cook up in this longer chappie??

**Disclaimer:** Whatever I say, whatever I do don't listen to me because I blame you! I don't own bleach!!

Yeah whatever I've got nothing much to say ... I know quite a few of the bleach characters are OOC but I'm too slack to change their personalities so deal with it!!! Yeah once again thanks to Shinioni on coffee and Little miss angsty for their help in this story I am so crappy when it comes up to creating chappie fillers!!! In this chapter you learn Sarika's zanpakuto's name!!!!! (Yeah I know that's random but who cares!!!) Anyway … at school I did this quiz thingy … the surprising thing is I got like the top mark out of the people that did it at my school!! So now I'm like goin to Brisbane on Monday for the state finals so I'm like really surprised … its gonna be so fuckin cold tho!! (Excuse the French I hate anything that even hints that ive gotta put up wif the cold tho so sorry!!) Anyway on to the story please enjoy!!

"Taichou, Taichou! Wake up taichou!" Kira said to his taichou who was sleeping on the 3rd division roof.

"Huh what" she mumbled as she woke up.

_BANG!!!!! _Her head collided with his

"God damnit you have a hard head Sarika-taichou!!" he yelled

"Who the hell are you!?" she yelled

"I'm your fuku-taichou and I was supposed to come up here to tell you that you are waking up your subordinates with your snoring then you hit me with your frickin hard head!!" **(How could Byakuya have slept through her snoring I don't know but oh well)**

"I don't snore!!" she yelled

"Yeah you do" some random shorty with curly brown hair yelled from the court yard below

"No way you're just toying with me" she said

"Hmm if that's what you want to believe" Kira said "Any way you gotta get up we've got some paperwork to do!"

"Darn that's one of the reasons I left here in the first place"

"Sorry … not to pry or anything but what were the others taichou?" he asked

Her eyes drooped for 5 seconds before she perked up again into her usual demanour "Weeell have you heard that I got estranged from the Kuchiki family?"

"Yeah what about it"

"Well everyone was talking about me. Me being the person who was unworthy to be in the Kuchiki family line and all that stuff. Seeing as it rarely ever happens. Basically I was sick everyone talking about it so I decided to "disappear" for a while"

"Wow that would have been horrible" he said

"Yeah! You haven't been gossiped about until you've been estranged from one of the4 noble families it sucks I tell ya!"

"Ha ha" he laughed "You're probably right there I probably would have to agree with you there was a huge enough fuss when a commoner was brought into the Kuchiki family by Byakuya!! The Kuchiki family sure likes to create gossip!"

"Anyway lets go and get this paperwork done I really wanna practice my swordsmanship!"

"Why? Aren't you already a taichou and good at that stuff already"

"Yeah, so? I still need to work on it so I don't get rusty and all that stuff!"

"Ahh ok I'll help"

½ an hour later Sarika, using her charm and incredibly good looks, had managed to convince more than 5 males to help her and Kira do the never ending amount of paperwork that everyone seemed to hate. During the paperwork she and Kira talked about what she did in the 350 years she was away from Soul Society. They were finished an hour later.

Kira and Sarika shunpoed towards the general practice are where people from any squad could practice when they were intercepted by a large breasted, strawberry blonde fuku-taichou.

"Hitsugaya-taichou wants to have a match with you in the tenth squad practice courts" she said puffed out from running the long distance from the tenth squad barracks at the other end of Sereitei. (Court of pure souls)

"Why didn't you just send a hell butterfly?" Kira said suspiciously, for some odd reason.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" she said "I-"

"Who cares Kira I accept anyway" Sarika interrupted then started running "This oughta be fun!"

"Fun!!!?" Matsumoto whispered to Kira "Is she mad? Hitsugaya taichou is pretty strong!"

"Mmmmh who knows she has only been here a week. Hang on wait taichou! Damnit she's fast!"

"Agreed there!" Matsumoto said as they followed the energetic Sarika all the way to the tenth squads' courts with her running non-stop the whole way.

"Wow that was fast" Hitsugaya said when Sarika appeared around the corner ½ an hour earlier than he had expected allowing time for Matsumoto's extremely slow and crappy running.

10 minutes later, while Sarika was calming down after her 15km run, Kira and Matsumoto came crawling around the same corner then collapsed on the floor. "Damnit Sarika-taichou you are not a normal human/spirit thing!" Kira said … Matsumoto had already fainted on the floor.

"Guys pick up Matsumoto and put her in her room" Hitsugaya said to his subordinates then turned to Sarika. "Now. Sarika I believe that we had some unfinished business in our taichous meeting yesterday"

"Huh what?" she said idiotically

"You know you calling cute and everything" he said poking out his tongue in disgust at the word "cute"

Kira twitched at that _So that was what all that noise was during the taichous meeting yesterday morning! His taichou had called Hitsugaya cute._ Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto while Sarika said "Oh thaaat! Oh well this'll be a good chance to get in some sword practice anyway!" **(Even though she isn't one she acts like the most perfect dumb blonde no offense intended to any blondes out there!!) **She pulled out her zanpakuto, Hougeki. **(Which basically means bombardment!) **They both stood in the guard position to see who will make the first move. Everyone in the area stopped and stared. The _reiatsu_ coming out of them was huge and they weren't even fighting yet! One of Hitsugaya's subordinates ran out of the practice courts to spread the fantastical **(Hmm whatever with the word!! I'm high on choccies so don't blame me!!)** News**. **Two incredibly strong taichous were having a sword battle.

Byakuya who was in his room doing sit ups, push up etc, **(You generally get the idea!!) **overheard two of his subordinates passing his room talking about Sarika and Hitsugaya's fight. **(Once again he is really oblivious to the world You think he'd notice the reiatsu but once again oh well!!) **_Oh no _He thought _What's she gotten herself into this time. _His grey eyes flashed in anger. _Damnit why did she come back into my life? Shes causing so much trouble ... One day gonna wake up and this'll all be a dream! _ He got up and shunpoed over to the roof surrounding the 10th squads practice court to watch his older sisters match with Hitsugaya.

Down on the ground Hitsugaya and Sarika had just started to clash. She had she shunpoed behind Hitsugaya to try and stab his right shoulder. He saw past the move a second before she went in to attack and blocked just in time. _Damn _he thought _she's strong ... no wonder she's a Kuchiki ... whoops no ex-Kuchiki and such a huge reiatsu _She went to pound against him again _Whoops gotta keep my head in the game _**(How the hell did I get high school musical in my head I don't even like the movie!! Damn that sucks!)** He blocked her attack. He really really need's to counter attack and fast or he's gonna lose miserably. She went into attack and placed a scratch on his cheek _Damnit she's fast!! I really need to stop getting distracted _he thought. I'm gonna call out Hyorinmaru definitely!

"Baka I know what you're thinking! Only using your shikai won't work against me!" she yelled energetically "This is fun!!"

"Damn it" he yelled "Bankai!!"

Hyorinmaru, the icy cold dragon came flying out of his zanpakuto to settle himself around Hitsugaya's shoulders. "Hmm this is getting interesting" Renji said to Byakuya "All the taichous except for Yamamoto sou-taichou are here! It's not often Hitsugaya releases Hyorinmaru in shikai let alone bankai!"

"Yes Renji we all know that" Soi Fon said from next to him

"Yup Renji aren't you an idiot?!" the usually quiet Isane said **(She was obviously amused!)**

During their conversation Sarika had advanced towards Hitsugaya, obviously trying to gauge how strong his bankai is. "Ooooh this is very very fun" she said energetically "I wanna see if I can beat you!!"

"Wow she _is _crazy" Kira heard from Matsumoto who had just woken up.

"Yup she hasn't even gone into shikai" he replied

Next thing everyone knew Hitsugaya was on his butt with Sarika's zanpakuto resting on his throat "Ha I won!" she said "You know I was taking it easy on you until now"

"Damnit you are strong" he replied

"Of course I am" she said smugly "I didn't leave Soul Society just to slack off!"

"Wow that was freaky! Did she just beat Hitsugaya's bankai with her zanpakuto in it's fixed form!?" Renji half said half yelled.

"She's always been the one to show off" Byakuya said "350 years ago it was always using her bankai … she's gotten stronger though"

"Jeez that was interesting" Kenpachi "I wouldn't mind having a match with her it would be fun!!"

"No please don't taichou you'll get hurt and that's not pretty!"' Yumichika said _Even though you aren't anyway _he added mentally.

"Yay Kenny-chan is having fun" Yachiru was yelling while Yumichika was talking so he was ignored.

After their fight Hitsugaya now had an underlying respect for Sarika.

Yay I've finally finished typing this up (it took way too long!!!) And I now have nothing to say so yeah!! No wait scrap that!! I do!! If there are any prince of tennis fans reading this story I have started a bleach/ prince of tennis crossover called _The bliss of forbidden love_!! If you like this then you should read that story cause in my opinion its better than this crappy one (Feel free to disagree)!! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the rest when it comes!!! Once again if any one is willing to beta I'm willing to accept!!


	6. Chapter 6 The Chappy

_**Chapter 6**_The "Chappy"

**Summary:** Sarika, Rukia and Renji get bored some time after Sarika's fight with Hitsugaya … so they decided to revamp Byakuya's fashion lacking wardrobe … Renji realizes something very important and the ultimate torture for Byakuya at the end (I am the meanest person in existence!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned bleach but I don't!!! If I did God would be high on chocolate, pigs would fly, and Yukimura off the prince of tennis anime (read it it's really good!!) would be mine!!! (That's not a fangirly thought at all *cough cough*) Hahaha so yeah not gonna happen anytime soon so I will never own bleach :(

Hmm its been a while … Just one note thanks to Thunderclaw03 for your generous reply … people I appreciate the faves and all that crap but the only way I know whether or not I should keep writing this story is if u REPLY!!! So please do!! It is not too hard to press a couple a keys on a keyboard is it people?!?!? I've gotta do it for this story so reward me by writing a couple of words about how good or bad my story is!! Plus the lack of reviews is frickin sad people what do you call 2 frickin reviews I ain't blooming happy!!!!!!! Review for crying out loud! Or I'll scrap this story!! Honest to Kami-sama I will!!!! I mean it!! Now Here is a little attempt at humour for Chapter 5/6 (depending if you count the prologue!)

2 weeks later Sarika was sitting in the front courtyard of the 3rd squad building under a tree sleeping/resting … No one really knew what she was doing. She was actually thinking about Byakuya and how much he'd changed over the 350 years since she'd left. He seemed much more colder **(According to one of my buds he had a personality like Ichigo's when he was younger you know really hot headed and stuff!!) **and he also seemed like he didn't want her here.

"Hey Sarika" Renji yelled from the roof of the building

She ignored him and closed her eyes "Sarika talk to me!!" he said

"Why? She replied "I'm sleeping!"

"I'm bored and I want something to do!!"

"Well how can I help you?" she said sleepily.

"I dunno help me think of something"

"Weeeeell Byakuya is in the human world and I've felt the urge to change his clothes, they are absolutely hideous, wanna help!"

"Yeah okay lets go ask Rukia for help!"

Half an hour later they had found Rukia and started to work on Byakuya's fashion lacking wardrobe …

"Okay first those silly white scarves he wears have gotta go!" Sarika said having a hell of a lotta fun.

'Oh come on I like those" Renji said. (Obviously Sarika's forgetting that they are like something that shows he's the frickin Kuchiki heir! … that's actually the Kenseikan … but the scarves are something similar to that anyway!!)

"Nuh uh no way Renji! I agree with Sarika they are so stupid!!" Rukia said having fun, she'd always wanted to do this … she just didn't have the guts until now! "Bin it now!!"

"Yay! definitely!" Sarika replied as she picked them up from their folded positions in a rack .

_Why did I get myself into this?? _Renji thought disgusted at the fact that he'd went to Sarika for entertainment_ Byakuya is going to give me so much shit!!_

"Okay guys I'm going this is no fun" he said "I want a match with Ichigo anyway"

"Oh well … bye Renji" Rukia said

"Ta ta" Sarika said "Now Rukia what should we do next?"

Renji left the room feeling … well confused. He didn't know why he felt the way he felt about Sarika. Every time he saw the girl his heart started pumping faster and he always felt an uncomfortable urge to be closer to her. He sank down the wall he was standing next to and thought _Damn I think I'm falling for Byakuya's older sister I'm dead!!_

"Oh come on Rukia chop it! Chop it!" she yelled from in the room_Great! They'd gotten out the scissors! Byakuya won't be happy … no wait scrap that he's gonna kill Rukia and the new taichou no matter that they're both family … they're dead!_ He stood up and went to the 9th squad building … he needed a rest he didn't realise how tired he was.

2 hours later Renji woke up to the sound of Byakuya yelling "Sarika you had better get your ass to my room now or you'll be very very dead!!!!!!!"

_Wow _Renji thought _Byakuya's room is on the other side of Sereitei he must be very very pissed to yell so loud! And Byakuya said ass _he added as an extra amused thought _Wonder what they did!? _5 seconds later he heard a knock on his door. "Renji can I hide in your room Byakuya's gone freaky on me! And no one wants to help hide me!!" Sarika said from outside she'd obviously been to other people as well!

"Hmm you think so do you" he replied sarcastically "No I don't wanna get into shit with Byakuya!"

"Oh puh-leeeease" she pleaded

"Go and get your own hiding place" Rukia, who was as guilty as Sarika, said as she walked up to Renji's door "I wanna hide in Renji's room!"

"For crying out loud none of you are hiding in my fricking room go hide somewhere else I wanna sleep!"

"Ok thanks for nothing Renji" they both said then walked off.

"Sarika you're not here" Byakuya yelled "That's it! I'm coming to get you now"

"Not if you can't catch me" she yelled in defiance from some roof somewhere near Renji's room. Byakuya's reiatsu flare almost uncontrollably giving many of the weaker shinigami almost unbearable headaches.

Byakuya was enraged (To put it lightly), he shunpoed to where he could sense Sarika's reiatsu. "What the hell did you do to my clothes" he said to her when he found her.

"Do what little brother?" she asked, the perfect picture of innocence.

"You cleared out my wardrobe and put these in here!" he said bringing out a formal kimono covered in chappy bunnies.

"I didn't do thaaat!" she stated "well not on my own anyway don't you love it!?""

"Who?!"

"Rukia!" she said energetically

"Hmm that's where the chappys came from" he said "Where are the old clothes?"

'I dunno" she mumbled "Rukia dumped them somewhere-"

He shunpoed off.

Half an hour later Renji walked up to the rubbish tip to chuck out an apple core. He got there and noticed Byakuya digging through the rubbish cursing Sarika and Rukia very loudly.

"Um Kuchiki-taichou?" he said "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my clothes that my _"beloved"_ sisters chucked here" he said with sarcasm running thickly through his voice. "Those scarves are frickin priceless"

"um taichou ... I think they may have ... um how do I say this? ... chopped them up"

"WHAT!?!?!" he yelled so loud the residents of Rukongai could hear. "Sarika and Rukia you are so dead!! I don't care if you're related to me!"

"Um Kuchiki-taichou I don't think that's smart I think Ichigo would kill you if you did!"

Byakuya growled then went down to get Senbonzakura out of its sheath **(Honestly does Senbonzakura even have a gender?! Please tell me if you know) **"Damn that bloody Ichigo! Ew yuck my hands are covered in food scraps!" **(Please don't review and say this is OOC!!! Cause I can't help it!! Plus im too slack to change it!!)**

"Um yeah you should go wash that" Renji said trying to distract Byakuya out of his murderous intentions.

"Uh huh definitely ... a member of the 4 noble families shouldn't be doing stuff like this Sayonara Renji-taichou" he walked off

_Phew _Renji thought _That's a major disaster accounted for ... for now_

­­­

A/N: Hey peoples!!! I've got nothing to say!!! (Why am I even botherin to type this!?!?) WAAAAAAH The world is so fucking cruel!!!! I lost my USB wif this story on it so I had to retype this and my fingers hurt from typing up my maths and english assignments and the world hates me!!!! Thanks to all the lovely people that have reviewed this story I am extremely grateful to u (like one frickin person that actually gave me a good review!! Once again thanks to ThunderClaw03!!! Ur reviews keep me motivated to write and update!!! I probably wouldn't if u didn't!!! Fuckin not true I update for like one person!!) So thank you!! Ideas are welcome!! People … if I do not have more reviews from more people than the no. of chapters I've written by the end of August (that's like two months people!!) I'm gonna scrap this story!! So start reviewing!!


	7. Chapter 7 Why do I feel this way?

Chapter 7**Why do I feel like this?**

Summary: Sarika is high on coffee when Sereitei is invaded … what does Sarika have to do with the new ryoka?! And what are Renji's new feelings for her!! and the answers to all these questions you will find out in this new chapter!!

Disclaimer: Meh to lazy to think of something creative!! I don't own bleach at all!! (unfortunately for me) Damn you Tite Kubo!!!

Hey to all you readers (Thanks for reading this crappy story … feel free to disagree it would make my crappy day totally good!!) Thanks to anyone who bothered to review!! (Normally I'm too lazy to review other peoples!! Unless they are reeeeally good though) Anyway on to the story!!! Oh yeah and I'm sorry if any of this is out of context cause I haven't finished watching the anime yet!! AND thanks heaps to Setokaibagirl749 for ur …. Well absolutely generous review … story alert … fave alert etc … you get my point she did absolutely everything … you made my crappy day when I found all that in my inbox!! (made extremely worse when I found out I wasn't getting world tour on guitar hero!!!) thanks heaps again!!

WARNING: slight spoilers … Bounto arc and Soul Society arc … just the fact that Sereitei was invaded … just to let you know!! And very very very slight yaoi between Yumichika and Ikkaku … nothing major though (pretty sure its only gonna be mentioned in passing)

~-~-~-~-~-

It was a pretty peaceful day in Sereitei. Except for the fact that Yumichika was running around yelling that his Kaku had put an "ugly" scratch on his face in practice that morning, Yachiru was yelling (super loudly) for "Ken-chan" who was fighting one of his subordinates (while silently wishing Ichi (Ichigo for those who are clueless to her nicknames for everyone!!) would fight him so he could have some "fun"), Kyoraku was chasing random "cute" girls, drunk, while Nanao was following him trying to get her taichou to work, mainly do his paperwork and Sarika was high on coffee and was running around Sereitei at very high speeds while being chased by an out of breath Kira! Perfectly peaceful!! Totally loaded with sarcasm … heaps of it!! "Taichou please stop!" Kira yelled to Sarika who was half running, half shunpoeing (sp?)across the rooftops "Please calm down!!"

"No way I refuse to" she yelled energetically.

Byakuya who had heard her yelling and jumped on to the roof next to Kira and said "Kira fuku-taichou I'd let her run. She normally runs out of gas after half an hour"

"Hai Kuchiki-Taichou"

5 seconds later they heard a big bang. Renji who appeared to been sleeping on the roof woke up. "What the hell Sarika!?" he said to the hypo girl who had fallen on top of him. Her lips planted on his and took him by surprise. She also looked shocked then screamed "Yay!" then shunpoed away.

Byakuya and Kira found Renji just after Sarika left. Seeing his surprised look and slight blush on his cheeks, Kira asked "Abarai-taichou what happened?"

"Um well … Sarika … um … tripped over me then … um"

Byakuya's reiatsu suddenly spiked and went to the highest level anyone has ever sensed it. "She did what!?"

Renji and Kira were scared. Which was a major understatement. They were so freaked out that they wanted to hide under a rock for 100 years _or more!_ "Um Kuchiki-taichou" Renji said "I wasn't actually finished"

Byakuya turned his angry grey eyes towards him "Can you wait here I'm going to get her!!"

Wow Byakuya was really reeeeally pissed!!! … and he hadn't even heard the situation yet … jumping to conclusions ain't good in anyone's opinion!

5 minutes late he came back with her struggling on his shoulder (and 5 minutes is really something considering how good Byakuya's flash step is!! Obviously she's very very hypo!!) "Damnit Byakuya let go of me!!" she was yelling

Next thing they all knew Sereitei's outer defences were going down.

"What the hell, that's the 3rd time in like two years what is it this time?" Renji stated

"Who knows maybe Jidanbou will do something this time!" Kira said.

"All taichous to go to Yamamoto sou-taichou immediately Repeat …" they were told by a hell butterfly that had flitted towards them.

"Damn" Sarika said finally over her hypo-ness "Byakuya could you please put me down"

"…" No response

She hit him "Far out little bro! Put me down!!"

"Oh sorry … lets go!!"

The three taichous shunpoed to the abrupt and unexpected taichous meeting.

"Everyone because of the seriousness of the last two break ins you will all have to be on your guard!" Yamamoto said when all the taichous were gathered "I'm going to assign each squad to specific areas around Sereitei! … 13th and 5th squads will be assigned to the centre of Sereitei, 3rd and 9th will go to the gate where the intruder(s) were seen … 8th and 11th will guard the west side … 7th squad and my squad will go to the north … 6th and 10th will go to the south and 2nd and 12th will go to the east … 4th squad be ready to heal anyone injured immediately! Unohana place some of your squad with each of the groups!

"Hai sou-taichou" they all said they ran off to their squad buildings to debrief their subordinates.

Sarika had her squad ready in 12 minutes. It took them 5 minutes after that to get there. They were there before Renji's squad. "Be ready" she said "when the 9th squad gets here we're going to open the gate"

2 minutes later Renji and his squad arrived. He activated his bankai and opened the gate.

"Okay intruder surrender now or you will die!" Sarika said with Hougeki in her hand.

She heard her name from the other side of the gate.

"Huh what?!" was heard from most of the gathered shinigami. She walked closer to get a better look at the speaker. Her eyes widened and she dropped her zanpakuto 'Oh. My. God." She muttered. "Hideki?"

"Um you two obviously know each other so I'll um ... take my squad … and um report to the sou-taichou that there is no threat" Renji said, really confused.

"Okay then" she replied in a daze.

"Everyone disperse" Renji said to his squad and Kira did the same seeing as his taichou wasn't the most responsive right now.

Renji lingered at the entrance to the first buildings just out of sight to stare at Sarika and her friend. She had a sad look on her face and the short blonde male looked generally pleased to see her. _Why is she sad _he wondered then walked off.

"Why are you here Hideki" she said abruptly once she noticed Renji's reiatsu moving off. She didn't want him to hear this. Even though she didn't know why Hideki was here.

"I wanted to see you … I miss you so much" he replied.

"But why though? I thought we had both moved on"

"No Sarika … ever since you left I haven't stopped thinking of you"

"Well I've moved on now" she said staring at the floor with a disappointed look on her face. "You were the one to call off our relationship off if I remember correctly … if you really loved me why did you do that?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me"

"Heh that's rich coming from you!"

"Huh"

Sarika looked up at him "I know that you are with that girl" she said

His blue eyes widened _How did she find out? _He thought

_I knew it_ she thought _He didn't know I was bluffing … he__** is**__ seeing her_

"Every time we passed her when I was with you I saw how your eyes lingered on her"

"Sarika, when you first came to our village I was instantly enthralled by your beauty-" he said

"Flattery won't get you far" she threatened. "I left because I didn't feel wanted there anymore; it was happening long before you broke up with me"

His eyes widened even more "I didn't know" he whispered

"You were the only one to truly accept me … everyone else hated me for what I truly am … a shinigami"

"What?"

"When you started ignoring me, I felt unwelcome by everyone in the town so I left" she said with malice in the word "girl".

"I'm so sorry Sarika I honestly didn't know."

"It was obvious from the moment I got there … I unlike you actually pay attention to what people think of situations … but I've moved on, I'm quite happy here now so could you please leave and go back home, there is nothing for you here" she said

"Oh okay then" he mumbled then turned away. When he got to the gate he said "I've always loved you and always will."

"When you left me … my love for you was lost for good … goodbye Honda Hideki … don't come back" she said then turned around only barely hearing his fare well then walked off not looking back at the saddened man whose mission there was never accomplished.

She shunpoed to the 3rd squad's building overtaking Kira and the rest of the squad, who were taking their sweet time on their way to the squad building. Kira was about to yell "taichou" but changed his mind when he saw her face. She went straight to her room, closed the door and cried about her betrayal by her now-ex-lover. In 5 minutes her pillow was stained with tears.

When Kira and the rest of the 3rd division got back to the squad building he said to them "Please leave your taichou alone for a while … she looked very distressed when she passed us earlier… let her get a grip on her emotions"

"Hai Kira fuku-taichou" they said then started walking off in their own directions. Kira then shunpoed off straight to the 6th squad to talk to Byakuya about his extremely distressed sister.

When he found him he said 'Um … Kuchiki-taichou … do you know a Hideki?"

"No … may I ask why?"

"It appears Sarika does … he was the intruder"

"Hmm … he could be one of the people she met, away from Soul Society in the last 350 years" he said

"Possibly, thank you for your help Kuchiki-taichou"

"If it's for my older sister … anything"

Kira walked off then to find Renji in the 9th squad.

Renji was standing in the 9th squad courtyard talking to one of his subordinates when Kira run in yelling frantically "Abarai-taichou! Abarai-taichou!"

"Who's calling for me?" he said then noticed Kira running towards him "Yes Kira fuku-taichou?"

"Um well I noticed that you and Sarika-taichou were getting quite close … and I think you should go and cheer her up because … she's crying in her room!" he mumbled

"You could have said that sooner!" he replied then ran off to help his distressed crush.

"Um well I kinda couldn't have any sooner than I already did" Kira mumbled, unheard by Renji, then ran off after him.

"Sarika are you okay" Renji said at her door a little while later

She didn't respond but just kept crying.

"Sarika" he said with sympathy in his voice "Talk to me please"

"Don't wanna" she mumbled then started crying again. He opened the door and walked in. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She started sobbing harder.

She turned around to face him with tears in her eyes "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to comfort me?"

_Hmm yeah _he thought _why am I?_ "Because you're a friend and friends help friends" he stated. She rested her head on his shoulder and started crying again. He responded by patting her on the back. _This is well … different … What am I supposed to do here? … hang on wait a sec she kissed me this morning right? Does that mean that maybe I should kiss her? _ He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Somehow it felt natural to him. "Its okay, please stop crying" he said

She looked up at him "Renji?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you"

"So do I Sarika" he said "Are you finished crying?"

"I think so yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a short kiss on his lips. "I know it now … I definitely love you Renji."

"Hmm that's fine with me" he replied then went to kiss her again.

When they were done he looked at her and said "Who was he? The man at the gate-." She looked down, a saddened expression on her face.

He was interrupted by a yelling outside the door. "Damnit Matsumoto get back here!"

Renji poked his head out the front door "Hitsugaya-taichou would you please shut up?!"

"Oh sorry Abarai-taichou I won't shut up until Matsumoto get back to our squad building and does her paperwork!!" he said angrily

Sarika poked her head around Renji's "If I get her here will you shut up?" she asked.

"Yeah of course!"

"Yachiru-chan I have candy" she yelled super loudly … loud enough to hear from the 11th division, over all the sword fights.

5 seconds later a pink blur was sighted around the corner. "Candy" she said energetically

"I'll give you candy if you go get Matsumoto"

"Anything for candy!!" she said then ran off. Hitsugaya shot a look at Renji that said _is this really smart? _Renji shrugged saying _Who knows? _with that one shrug.

They looked down the hallway where they heard screams "Ow Yachiru it hurts it hurts! You're ruining my hair!" Matsumoto yelled as she was being dragged by Yachiru across the floor by her hair. "Candy" Yachiru said matter-of-factly standing outside the door where Renji and Sarika still had their heads poking out. She held out her hands.

"Here you go" Sarika said as she chucked a bag of lollies to her. "Thanks for that Yachiru"

"Arigatou Kusajishi fuku-taichou" Hitsugaya said.

Yachiru wasn't even listening she was too busy drooling over the _huge _bag of candy she had just been given "caaaaandy" she ran off "Ken-chan! Ken-chan! I got candy Ken-chan!"

"Thanks Sarika-taichou" Hitsugaya said "Matsumoto you are going to do your paperwork _NOW!!" _

"Nooo hey Abarai-kun!"

"Yes?" he said warily

"Why are you in Sarika's room?" she stalled

"Weeell um yeah about that"

"Ooooh Renji's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah so?"

"Um … well …damn you got me there I was trying-"

"Okay that's enough Matsumoto you are coming to do paperwork now!!"

"Bye" Renji and Sarika said.

Farewells were heard from further down the hall. Bells rang to signify the end of an hour. "Oh man I gotta go" Renji said.

"Bye" she said with a kiss on the cheek. Some how this felt natural to both of them.

He kissed her back "Bye Sarika" he said then walked off.

A/N: Wow mega long chapter!! Thanks for reading this!! Anyway I have nothing to say so continue your (almost non existent) reviews and I'll be happy!! (setokaibagirl749 and thunderclaw03 you are the exceptions … thanking you!!)… why I keep writing this story I don't know!! Anyway … does anyone know how I can get the 3rd movie subbed online?? If so please tell … I am desperate to watch it … it looks absolutely awesome!!! Now I don't want the cupid virus (me) says bai bai!! (lol Gin style!!)


	8. Chapter 8 I Did What?

_**Chapter 8**_

Summary: Sarika gets drunk with Kyoraku and wakes up in Renji's room the next morning … how did she end up there? Did anything happen? All this and more in the next exciting chapter of The new taichou in Sereitei! In other words after my authors note!!

Disclaimer: That's it … Everyone knows I don't own bleach so as of now … this applies for every single chapter … I don't and never will own bleach … surprise surprise!

Yo Peoples It's been a while!!! I am finally cured of my cursed writers block!! Yay!!! … anyways not gonna bother thanking any reviewers cause there has been no new ones since I last updated!! Why not peoples??? And I'm done raving … so heres you go!! … yeah I just changed my authors name so … as of now I am the demonic queen in Japanese!! Sweet name I think. Much better than I Don't Want Cupid Virus! ... just pointing out to you peoples ### is now a page break (change in POV, time frame or setting!!)

Sarika walked into the sou-taichou's office two days later. She walked up to his desk and said "You asked for me sou-taichou?" He wrote a few more strokes on the paper he was staring at then turned to look at her.

"Ah yes … Sarika-taichou I did call for you"

"What about?" she asked.

"It appears Aizen is on the move again ... there have been a high number of adjuchas level hollows near Karakura town recently ... we would like a captain level shinigami to assist Kurosaki Ichigo and you are the best suited for this."

"Hai sou-taichou"

"You are to leave tomorrow with Kuchiki Rukia and your fuku-taichou Kira Izuru you will be met by Urahara Kisuke when you get there ... you are dismissed"

"Yes Yamamoto sou-taichou I am going now!" she replied then shunpoed to her office in the 3rd division. "Kira fuku-taichou!" she yelled when she got there.

"Hai taichou?" he replied

"start packing your bags we're going to the living world tomorrow!"

"No problems taichou ... may I ask why?"

"You just did but ... Yama-jii was saying something about adjuchas level hollows, Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke" she mumbled.

"You weren't listening?"

"no not really" she admitted

"hmm you are hopeless taichou" he sighed. She laughed.

"Whatever" she shrugged "lets finish off this paper work!"

2 hours later they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Sarika yelled and told them to come in.

"Yo Sarika-chan!" a male in a pink haori yelled waving a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Shun!" she yelled and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's been a while" she mumbled then faced him and pouted. "Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Awww Sarika don't give me that face ... I just needed time to get used to the fact that you were back" he mumbled, both looking and feeling guilty.

"I forgive ya" she replied almost instantly.

"Shunsui that was rude" someone mumbled from behind said man.

"Jyuu-chan!!" Sarika shrieked "come here!"

"Hello Sarika" he replied. She jumped on the spot, then ran and hugged him in the same manner as she did to Kyoraku. "It's good to see you too" he mumbled.

"Sorry guys … you've been ignoring me at captain's meetings … I couldn't help it" she said "sooooo? Why are you here?"

Kyoraku mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that Shun?" she asked. Ukitake laughed. "I do believe he said 'no one wants to drink with me except for Jyuushiro and he can't cause he's sick' is that right Shunsui?"

"You forgot the bit about us hearing that you were leaving for the living world tomorrow" he mumbled. Sarika shrugged "Why not? You okay with finishing up Kira?"

"No problems taichou I'm almost done anyway"

"Sweet … later" she said energetically then followed Kyoraku and Ukitake out of the room commenting "Wow gossip really travels fast" after saying her farewells to Kira. "I only found out this morning … anyway let's go drink!"

"You haven't changed Sarika" Ukitake said then walked out with the two. Kira sighed then turned back towards his desk and continued to work

###

Renji was just falling asleep when he heard a rustling outside his room. He got up and walked towards the door, which he poked his head out of. His eyes widened at the sight infront of him. Sarika had passed out in front of his room, a bottle of sake held loosely in her slack hand.

She'd been drinking at the 8th with Kyoraku and somehow wandered into Renji's division. Even though he didn't know that until later the next day. He stared at her still form for a minute then picked her up and carried her to the couch in his lounge room.

The sake bottle was plucked out of her hand, she groaned as her hands unconsciously groped for the half-empty bottle of alcohol. Renji shook his head and placed it on the table. Sarika mumbled something then grabbed the pillow from behind her head and started hugging it. _This is the one I love? _ He thought then walked back to his bed and immediately started snoring.

Sarika's eyes snapped open 10 minutes later. "Where the hell am I?" she asked to herself. She went to get up then fell back into her make-shift bed. "Shit" she mumbled "when did we get drunk" Her thoughts drifted back to her afternoon with Kyoraku.

They'd made their way to the 8th after leaving Kira. When they'd got to Kyoraku's office, he'd pulled out a bottle of his best sake in celebration of "Sarika's return to Sereitei" She presumed it was just an excuse for him to get drunk. They then continued to reminisce over old times; pranks played in the academy, enemies made … all the while avoiding the topic of why Sarika had left. After a while her thoughts started going hazy as they cracked open bottle after bottle of sake. Sarika vaguely remembered admitting that she and Renji had "gotten together" and hearing Kyoraku's laugh and observing Ukitake's thoughtful expression after saying "He's definitely your type" All the while she was still wondering where the hell she was.

"You know what" she told herself. "I'll find out in the morning, I'm going to sleep" Then she did as she told herself she was going to do.

###

Renji struggled not to chuckle as he woke up to find Sarika clinging onto him, still fast asleep. She mumbled something and he was pretty sure he heard "Rabid pink monkeys" He chuckled. _So predictable _he thought, recalling rare moments when Byakuya would drowse off to sleep while he was still in the 6th. _Obviously she'd have the same dreams as her brother_. He decided after remembering what had happened when Byakuya attempted to wake her last time, and the huge bruise that he sported the next day, not to wake her up. She unconsciously shifted her position around his shoulders to cling her arms around his bare, tattooed chest.

5 minutes later her long dark eyelashes fluttered open. She looked around then realised where her hands were. A brief squeak came out of her mouth as she quickly retracted her arms. Then she looked up. "Renji?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yes?"

"Oh it is you" she replied. "I thought I was still asleep … How'd I get into your bed?"

He couldn't resist himself anymore … he had to laugh "That's a perfectly good question Sarika … not that I care because you are sooo cute when you wake up in the morning" he taunted still chuckling. He placed a well timed kiss to her lips, just as she started pouting. Sarika couldn't resist, even in her sleepy state she had to return his kiss with one of her own. After all being with him was natural … as easy as living, or was it living after death?

"Renji I know this is sudden but I'm leaving for the living world today," she mumbled in between kisses. Renji looked at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only found out yesterday ... too busy drinking with Shunsui in the afternoon," she mumbled with a yawn.

"Hmm ... okay gonna miss you,' he replied then laughed "You know this explains why you were passed out in front of my room ya know?"

"I was?"

"Yep! Now get up we gotta go to a meeting"

She groaned "My head hurts!"

"That's what you get for drinking with Kyouraku Shunsui!" he replied. He was rewarded with another groan from the raven haired girl who struggled to get out of Renji's bed. She walked over to the table and picked up her haori. "Curse the thing called a hangover" she mumbled as she draped the haori over her shoulders. Renji shoved a rushed breakfast into her hands. They shovelled food into their mouths in a hurry then walked out the door. "Race you to the first division!" she yelled then shunpoed away from him.

"Damn" he yelled then ran after his energetic lover.

###

Renji was lost in his own thoughts. His eyes started wandering the room in boredom. Yamamoto was droning as usual. Soi Fon was attempting to stare at Byakuya standing further down the line, stars in her eyes. Unohana and Byakuya were staring at the sou-taichou listening to him intently. Renji decided to pass on Kyouraku not wanting to know what he was doing. Hitsugaya had a scowl on his face almost growling at Ukitake, the sickly man was probably flashing sweets in his face. He poked his head around Kenpachi, and sure enough there was a bag of candy in the smiling man's hands.

Renji turned his head back towards the line infront of him and his eye's caught Kyouraku's. Kyouraku smiled; glad he was finally able to get Renji's attention after half an hour. He started wagging his eyebrows at the slightly confused younger man, hinting that he knew something. Renji shot him a confused look and mouthed 'what are you doing?' Kyouraku sighed in frustration then pointed to Sarika then to him and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Renji cocked his head. 'What?' Kyouraku once again pointed to the two then made kissing actions to the air. Renji shook his head and turned to Yamamoto who had finished his speech on the number of new academy graduates.

###

Once they were dismissed Renji walked straight to Sarika and gave her a long kiss then said "Good luck ... I'm going to miss you heaps."

"Mmh," she mumbled, "me too." She walked out of the room into the ending lieutenants meeting. "Kira we're going ... come on" she stated when she found her fuku-taichou talking to Matsumoto.

"Sorry taichou I forgot," he said after walking out of the room.

"Whatever ... let's go," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of the 3rd division.

###

Renji stalked his way towards Kyouraku straight after Sarika left.  
"So what were you trying to say before Kyouraku?" he said as soon as he had the man's attention.

"You and Sari are together," he announced with a bright smile.

"Sari?"

"Yeah we're old friends ... me, Ukitake and her,"

"Whatever ... how did you find out?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"When she got drunk?" Renji stated.

"Yep we both did"

"how'd she get to my room then?"  
"I think I can explain that better," Ukitake said making his way towards them. "When those two passed out, she'd already told us. I saved myself the effort of carrying her to the 3rd division and took her to yours due to the fact that it is closer."

"Oh ... thank you Ukitake-san." He said making his way towards the door.  
"Goodbye Abarai," he replied.

"Later Loverboy!," Kyouraku said. Renji laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder than walked out.

a/n: Hmm ... the lack of updates for me is really sad!! Did it really take me 3 months to type that?? So now I am gracing you with my awesome writing skills (jokes people!) Really really really bad!!!! So sorry! I am such a bad procrastinator ... you deserve another chapter because of it ... shall update that real soon!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
